


I Will Never Touch the Stars

by starryeyedana



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Angst, Implied Death, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, SO, Seven, Stars, and dramatic, from seven to reader, i dont know, i wrote this in lik 30 minutes, its kinda sad, sevey is angsty, so theres that, space, this is basically a letter, while listening to a sad playlist n thinking about my ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedana/pseuds/starryeyedana
Summary: A letter from Seven to the reader. It's sad and pretty angsty, u know 707 on his route when he turns from funny guy into angsty depressed guy who won't let himself be happy? That's basically what this is.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 21





	I Will Never Touch the Stars

You’d never forgive me for what I’ve done, so that’s why I’ve written it all here, every bloody, twisted thing I’ve done etched into this paper, rivers of ink flowing together like the blood in my veins. This is my confession. I’m kneeling at the alter before you, confessing my sins. And I need to tell you because, well, you’re the only one who has ever really cared about me and in some ways it’s poetic that I’m reaching out to you, and only you, in this time.

You know, sometimes, when you call me at night and I’m sitting outside staring at the stars your voice hits me like I’ve hit cold water after jumping off a diving board, soaring through the air for an eternity only to land in the comforting embrace of your voice, and I begin to see your face in the stars. And I reach out, but you aren’t there. You’re just a figure, floating millions and millions of miles beyond my reach.

I used to see my brother’s face in the stars. After I became a secret agent and had to move away from him, I’d sit outside at night, staring up at those goddamned stars thinking about him, wondering if I’d ever see him again. I knew my sacrifice was noble. I did it for him. I hated seeing him suffer, I hated watching that and knowing that I was the only one who could save him. I should’ve saved him. I should’ve been able to, I was the strong one, I was the one that he trusted. I gave him my word. And look at where I am now. I’m stuck here, working for a disgusting agency doing unspeakable things. I hate myself. Did you know that? I bet you didn’t, I bet you couldn’t see through the mask I put on. That funny, happy 707, always joking around. He’s fine, he can handle anything! He’s doing great!

707 was a character I created, a mask I put on. I needed an escape from the black hole of my life. I needed somewhere where I could be a person I wasn’t, a place where I could be happy. So that’s why I created 707, and that’s why I created that chatroom. When gazing up at the stars imagining myself on a spaceship became a painful past-time, I turned to the app. It was somewhere I had friends, even if they weren’t real. But then, suddenly, as if by fate, a real person did show up.

I remember the day you popped into my life, you know. Your name popping up in that chatroom, and my heart skipping a beat. Except it was more out of fear than excitement at first. But slowly, as you began to talk to me more and become more and more intertwined into my made up world, I couldn’t stop myself from falling for you. For the first time in a long time I truly felt happy.

But you know I’m not right for you, right? I’m fucked up. I’m a fucked up person. I shouldn’t exist, I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t be allowed to be happy or to have someone as great as you by my side. I abandoned my brother. I’ve killed people. I’ve hacked into government databases and I’ve lied and I’ve stolen and listen to me please. I love you. I really fucking love you, but you deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone who can give you the world. All I can give you is the cold, dark void of space. 

Everything was a lie. You know that, right? You have to have figured that out by now, right? Yoosung, Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, they’re all bots. That whole stupid storyline about the party? I made it up. The apartment you’re in? It’s mine. The app was my escape. But now, it’s become a cage, entrapping you and me. But I know the truth that could set you free, a few taps on my keyboard could send you back to your normal life and everything could go back to how it was, but I don’t want that. Is that selfish of me, to want to keep you here forever? I want you. I need you. I love you.

But I can’t have you. I need to let you go. So I want you to go, and I want you to be happy and I want you to find somebody that can make you infinitely more happy than I can. 

As for me, I’m tired of constantly grasping at the stars, my hands only touching air. 

Goodbye, my love.


End file.
